The blonde demons
by ZaiFlare
Summary: Naruto is 19 two years ago he left the village with Nitsua New character to join the Akatsuki. Watch as he discover's what a family is. NaruXhina NitsuaXLana SasuXSsaku. It is Rated T for what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start**

Naruto was walking down the road with his partner, Nitsua, their akatsuki robes fluttering in the wind. It had been 2 years since Naruto and Nitsua had left the village. They both were 19 and were currently known as the blonde demons by the rest of the akatsuki. Their mission, Was to gather the strongest ninja to become a part of the Akatsuki. You see Pein gave up gathering all the demons when Naruto joined; he now wanted to make his own secret village. It wasn't going to be a hidden village, but they were going to train ninja as soon as they got enough members. The reason the two strongest member's of the akatsuki (Pein considers them only 1 step below himself, or equals.) were recruiting members was that they were the only ones with actual people skills. Plus, no one else could deal with the constant Konoha ninja's trying to capture the Demon and the Outcast.

Naruto glanced to the left seeing five ninja's running down the road, he casually turned his head around to see the infamous Konoha Five. The team consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Iruka. All high jonin's who supposedly could hold their own with an akatsuki member.

"Nice of you to join us, seems the leaf is finally taking us seriously, Eh Naruto?" smirked Nitsua

"Just what I was thinking Nitsua, Last time it was 3 squads of Anbu, but the Konoha 5, I feel honored." Naruto said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura in Unision.

"You're, in my range." Stated Nitsua "first lightning!" he said as he slammed Sasuke into Kakashi with a burst of electricity. "Second, third, forth, LIGHTINING." The rest of the konoha 5 was slammed into each other the air was full of random bolts of lightning. "Lightning CRASH!" the Konoha five was enveloped in a huge ball of swirling light. As the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater where the Konoha five should have been.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the trees and pointed. A thin line of chakra connected to Kakashi, who was trying to stay still. "Great," he thought. Kakashi ran over to Iruka and knocked him out, he did the same to the other Konoha 5. Naruto released the jutsu," Nitsua take care of him." Naruto said.

"Body Lag jutsu" nitsua whispered. In a couple of seconds Nitsua had Kakashi knocked out on his shoulder. "Alright, let's go Naruto." Nitsua said.

"Sometimes, I don't understand how they think they can actually beat us." murmured Naruto.

The Konoha 5 awoke bruised, burnt, and confused. Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura immediately yelled "Kakashi why the hell did you knock us out?!!!"

Kakashi said "Naruto or Nitsua, put me under some kind of control jutsu." He then looked at his fellow teammates ashamed. "We should have never driven him to the point of leaving…" Kakashi said sadly.

"We didn't just lose a friend, we lost a Hokage." Iruka said.

"Kakashi… Umm why exactly did Naruto leave?" Hinata said.

Kakashi sighed as he sadly looked at Hinata. "It started like this…."

_Flashback:_

_Kakashi saw two 17 year old blonde haired boys, one Naruto the other Nitsua. They had just saved Sasuke from being taken over from Orichimaru and had removed the curse seal. Naruto and Nitsua had grown up together. Nitsua was a banished and scorned member of a very powerful clan and had many attempts to kill him when he was young. Naruto the kyuubi container, and was abused his whole life by villagers. I was overexcited when Sasuke came back, I wanted to continue training with him, develop a new step of the chidori. Never once did I thank Naruto or Nitsua, they should've been heroes, but they were ignored and looked down upon. Kakashi ran to the gate after noticing two very high chakra signatures preparing to leave Konoha. He saw Naruto and Nitsua, each wearing backpacks and Akatsuki robes. I was shocked "where did they get the Akatsuki robes?" I thought. Naruto looked at me and said "Surprised? A lot can happen when the villages two strongest shinobi's are ignored by their friends, and hated by the villagers." The coldness in his voice made my spine shiver. "NO NARUTO!" kakashi yelled. Nitsua smirked his eyes holding the same coldness as Naruto's, he did a hand sign. The last thing I remember is seeing Naruto and Nitsua leave the village with Pein._

_End flash back_

Hinata was on the brink of tears, "if only I had reached out to him more…" she thought.

Nitsua and Naruto retired to the Akatsuki base after the ecounter, only to be interrupted by a loud "NARUTO!!!!!!!!! NITSUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto turned to see Tobi, he laughed at Tobi's Antics. Naruto looked over at Nitsua to see him rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. (ROFLMAO)

"Naruto will you and Nitsua Spar with me PLEEASSSEEE!!!!!" Tobi begged.

"Tobi, you are Madara Uchia, you are one of the strongest shinobi's who ever lived why do you wanna spar against 2 teenagers?" Itachi said walking in to the room.

"Because, besides the fourth hokage they are supposed to be the best out of Konoha!!!!!" Tobi said with excitement.

While Itachi and Tobi argued Naruto thought about Hinata, he regretted leaving her. She had always been nice to him, he even winced when he had Kakashi knock her out. Naruto sighed at the thought of his old friend. Nitsua put his hand on his friends shoulder "Naruto, you ok man?" Nitsua said concerned.

"It's nothing Nitsua, just thinking about old friends." Naruto said.

"Don't trouble yourself Naruto, its happy time right now." Nitsua said with a smile.

"Thanks Nitsua I needed that." Naruto said smiling back.

"Now c'mon, Tobi wants to spar." Nitsua said running towards the Training area.

**A/N You like it? Review it. So Naruto and Nitsua, if you've read my other fic Nitsua is a character in there, but hes the same age as Naruto now. Don't worry, if Naruto doesn't seem strong he will be A lot better in the future. **

**Jutsu Naruto used: Chakra Implant Jutsu: Naruto's take on the Yamanaka clan's Mind transfer jutsu. Instead of leaving the body defenseless he creates a Clone inside the person's mindscape, this can only be done when the opponent is standing still. Hence Kakashi hiding in the trees.**

**Jutsu Nitsua used: It is more of Jyuuken with the lightning elemental affinity. Nitsua hasn't named the jutsu yet, but he strikes at them with lighting then takes all the energy he released and forms it into a giant ball. **

**Chakra Style: Body Lag jutsu Nitsua seperates his Chakra from his body and can walk around normally but the opponent doesn't see him move till he releases the jutsu. When the jutsu is released everything Nitsua has done will happen at once. **

**That's all for now Please review if you like it!**


	2. Tobi vs Naruto and the Raging Water

**A/N Dear ****Sarcastic Tofu and Mrtech713: Thank you for the Great Reviews, In your Next Review (assuming you're going to review) can you tell me if you think the Akatsuki's village should start up soon.**

**Tobi Vs Naruto**

"Wind style: Air current Manipulation" Naruto said. Tobi found himself not being able to breathe, "You see Tobi, this move directs the Air away from you so you cannot breathe." Tobi released the chakra that was interfering with his breath.

"COOL JUTSU NARUTO!!!!" Tobi said with his usual enthusiasm. Tobi thought "Damn, he didn't use a hand sign and I didn't see him in time to copy the jutsu." Tobi and Naruto went into an all out Taijutsu fight. Naruto incorporated wind with his Taijutsu giving it the name Kazeken. Tobi pulled out a kunai and super-charged it with chakra so it wouldn't break from Naruto's fierce punches. Tobi teleported behind Naruto only to have 5 shadows clones appear around him. Naruto was across the field, in an instant. Tobi noted he had used the 4th hokages technique, when he saw Naruto turn into a yellow blur.

"Boom." All of the clones said at the same time. Tobi was engulfed in a huge explosion; Itachi didn't even see Naruto do a handsign. "Exploding clones..." itachi thought. There was a huge crater where Tobi was supposed to be, but Tobi teleported in front of Naruto and started clapping.

"COOL!!!!" Tobi said as he clapped eagerly.

Naruto smirked and said "Wanna see a Naruto Original Tobi?" Tobi nodded eagerly. "Ok but I'll do it at about five percent power so you don't die ok?" Naruto said almost laughing. Tobi, eager to see more of Naruto's jutsus nodded again. Naruto, punched Tobi, Tobi flew into an Exploding clone BOOM! Naruto moved like a blur, Tobi was Knocked around in a teleporting barrage of Explosions. "NOW TO FINISH IT!" Naruto said using a long string of handsigns "WIND RELEASE: RASEN BULLET!" 5 basketball sized Rasengans slammed into Tobi. The Training field decimated, but Tobi ran up to Naruto jumping eagerly up and down,

"MORE NARUTO MORE!!!!" Tobi yelled. Itachi was stunned, at five percent power Naruto decimated the training ground and Tobi was alive.

"Tobi, if you don't mind, can you tell us why you aren't you know injured?" Nitsua asked.

"Oh, I just replaced myself with a shadow clone every time Naruto would hit me." Tobi said cheerfully.

"Why aren't you trying to fight Naruto, aside from taijutsu you haven't done anything." Itachi said.

"No, he's put a bunch of genjutsu on me, but he has been hitting the clones not me." Naruto said.

Naruto jumped out of the now decimated training area, "I'm gonna go take a nap. If you need me I'll be in my room."

Nitsua sighed watching his partner walk away, "Itachi, you ever think he will show us his true power?" Nitsua asked.

"No, not if we don't need to see it." Itachi answered "I want to fight him tomorrow, or when he is ready, just to see how strong he really is." With that Itachi walked away, leaving Nitsua alone in the training ground.

"OH, I see how it is!" Nitsua said yelling in Itachi's direction. "geez, he needs some manners." Nitsua thought.

Naruto was walking down the hallway towards his room, when he saw a young boy dressed in Dark robes with a single red cloud in the middle. He had short, black hair, and a headband that had no symbol on it. "Oh, Hi Naruto!" Inari said.

"Hi Inari, I see you are a chunin now?" Naruto asked.

Inari smiled at Naruto, his adoptive big brother. Ever since Naruto had brought Inari here he had excelled as a ninja. The Akatsuki has decided that after extensive training they would evaluate the ninja's skills in an Exam, so Inari had made chunin fresh out of the Academy.

"Yeah, I love water style jutsu's, I'm thinking of developing a water style rasengan, could you help me with it Naruto?" Inari said excitedly.

Naruto looked at Inari with a smile on his face, "Sure, I'm always in for a new jutsu."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 months later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto! Inari!" Pein yelled. Naruto and Inari appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, and future kage. "I need you both to go recruit new member's. Before you ask Naruto, Nitsua is on a solo mission. So, Inari this being your first mission, stay close to Naruto and keep a low profile. I expect at least one new member. You are dismissed." Pein ordered

"geez, Pein always knows what I am going to ask, It is starting to piss me off." Naruto grumbled as he and Inari walked down the road.

"Ahh, he's not that bad Naruto." Inari replied.

Suddenly, five ninja appeared in the path. Naruto groaned, Inari cocked his head to one side, and the Konoha five looked determined. "Inari, get behind me." Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto, I can take pinky!" Inari stated.

Naruto sighed "Fine, but If It gets bad, use the jutsu." Then he took off like a blur and punched Sasuke in the nose.

"Water Style: Spiraling Water Dragons Jutsu!" Inari said while flying through the air. It was an Awesome sight to behold. Two water dragons circling Inari as he charged at Sakura, Sakura readied her chakra infused fists. The Collision was huge, but Sakura was down for the count. Inari smirked at the unconscious ninja, then saw Naruto beating the crap out of Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke couldn't keep up, his old comrade just kept hammering him. Kakashi's Sharingan was nt helping at all, he couldn't keep up with Naruto's wind chakra infused blows.

"Kakashi, I don't have time for this." Naruto said.

"Oh YES YOU DO!" YELLED TSUNADE. Naruto turned to see the whole hidden leaf village armada.

"INARI, RUN!" yelled Naruto. Inari stayed in place.

Inari jumped high in the air, till he was right above the hidden leaf ninja. "kage style: GIANT WATER DRILL JUTSU" Inari screamed.

**A/n hahahahaha Evil cliffy! Sorry for the huge wait I had a lot o stuff to do. I promise more updates in the future. R&R!**


	3. Sacrifice

**Ch 3 Sacrifice**

The leaf village armada was decimated; Inari gasped for breath, and then fell to the ground. Only a couple of anbu and lady hokage had not been knocked out or killed. "Inari is getting special jonin for that one" Naruto thought. Naruto glanced at Inari, seeing he was passed out. "Damnit, I have to get inari back, and the only jutsu that will do that will take an insane amount of chakra…" Naruto thought. "Akatsuki art: peins callback" Naruto said while pointing at Inari. In a flash of Light Inari was gone. Naruto turned towards Tsunade "Alright Granny, time to d-i-i-e-e" Naruto collapsed on the ground, knocked unconscious by Kakashi. The world went Dark.

"Quickly! Seal his chakra before he comes too!" Tsunade yelled. Pieces of paper with strange writing on them were slapped on each of Naruto's limbs. Tsunade gazed at Naruto as chains were slammed on to him. "Your finally coming back to Konoha."

0.o Inari

"NITSUA, PEIN!!!!" Inari screamed as he ran through the halls. Nitsua heard his screams and ran to Inari's side.

"Whoa, what's wrong kid!" Nitsua asked concerned

"Nitsua, Naruto and I were running and the whole leaf village, came and he tele—ported meee here, and and THEY TOOK HIM!" Inari said sobbing.

Nitsua's face went from concerned to cold as an iceberg. His killing intent skyrocketed so much that Pein teleported to Nitsua just to see what was wrong. Inari went over the whole thing with Pein, and pein said this "Nitsua Rarakuri, based on your heritage, you must go on a stealth mission to retrieve Naruto." Nitsua nodded, and disappeared.

0.o Nitsua

Nitsua grabbed his Sword, forged a certification as a seven swordsman of the mist, and slapped two metal shoulder plates that had the mist insignia on to his shoulders. He then dyed his hair white, and tanned his skin. His identity was now Roku, Seven swordsman of the mist, and he was going to make an embassy to the hidden leaf village.

Two chunin sat in the guard tower at the front of the leaf village. They immediately saw a formidable figure walking down the road the sheer amount of chakra that was coming off his body caused the gates to shake. The chunin had to fight back pissing their pants, "W-w-h-h-o goes there?" the chunin squeaked.

"Roku, seven swordsman of the mist" Nitsua yelled up. The chunin opened the gates with no questions asked. They didn't want to be the ones to tell him if he couldn't enter. Nitsua walked down the streets of konoha, his killer intent caused most villagers to piss their pants and run from the scene. Nitsua decided the best place to gain information was, (you guessed it) the bar.

0.o Bar setting

It was a cheery place, ninjas were having drinking contests, the bar tender was racking in cash. Then… Nitsua walked in, even though he was concealing half of his chakra and his killing intent was pretty low. The Ninja immediately kept on guard until he went to the counter and ordered a drink. "So what are you here for?" the bartender said with a smile on his face.

"I'm just standing by biding my time looking for a long lost friend" Nitsua said under his breath.

The bartender put on a knowing expression, and he pointed down the bar to a girl with anbu armor on. She had nicely tanned skin, sharp green eyes, and looked to be a couple years younger than Nitsua. Nitsua nodded knowingly, and gave the bartender some money for his time. Nitsua walked to the end of the bar, flaring his killing intent considerably as he approached the young anbu. "I hear you're the one I need to talk…" Nitsua started.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the girl said. "Walking over here with your killing intent that high?"

Nitsua grabbed her shoulders, Blue eyes met Green. "My name is Roku, I would like to know where my friend Naruto Uzumaki is being held." He said slowly.

The girl was shocked; she looked away from Nitsua, unable to meet his gaze. She finally looked at him and said softly "What is it worth to you…"

"That depends…" Nitsua paused, and stroked her cheek. "What's it worth to you?"

She turned away, blushing madly; she said "He is being held in the hokage's tower in a special underground vault, it is sealed with chakra." Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the bar.

Nitsua rubbed his cheek, and looked at the slip of paper that she had slipped into his hand. It read "Lana misumichi". Nitsua shook his head, "I can't get involved with the enemy."

**A/N I know what your thinking, NO THE CHAPTER DOES NOT END HERE, Just gonna pause for a while. We are going to check up Naruto now, enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

0.o Naruto

"No. no, no no, NO!!!!" Naruto screamed. He was stuck in a room, unable to move with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi for the first time in years.

"Naruto stop screaming, please…" Sasuke said. "We just want to talk about why you left."

Naruto raised his killing intent so high that Sasuke was unable to move. "You want to know why I left. Because I was hated! And CAST ASSIDE FOR YOU! LOOK AT ME NOW! I AM ONE OF THE STRONGEST NINJA THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN! And you who started with everything, who defected from the village, only to be saved by me, is treated as a hero and me despised." Naruto closed his eyes and would say no more.

0.o Nitsua

Nitsua spent the night at a local hotel, and walked down the street, he had a huge smile on his face. He loved he feel of being in a sun drenched village and seeing the laughter of the children. He stopped at ichirakus and ordered a bowl of ramen, and headed towards the hokage's tower. He pulled out his sword, and was ready to kick ass.

0.o Naruto

"Naruto…" Hinata said

"Save it Hinata, I'm not going to explain why I left again." Naruto said forcibly.

"I don't want to know that, I want to kn-n-o-w why you didn't take me with you." Hinata said softly, while approaching Naruto.

Naruto was in shock, Hinata liked me? She wanted to go with me? "Hinata, I-I…" Naruto started

BOOM! The door exploded "Hey, Naruto you sure get into trouble when I'm not around, you need some help?" Nitsua yelled.

"Man, you sure know how to make an entrance." Naruto said laughing

"You know it!" Nitsua said with a thumb up. "Oh, if you and your girlfriend are done we kinda need to go…"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed.

All anbu to the hokages tower, yelled the Anbu captain. Twenty jonin down, looks to be sword cuts on there arms, Lana Gasped "Oh shit"

**a/n hahahahah sorry for the long long wait, I had writers block. Anyways EVIL CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now review or ill send my pet cookie after you.**


End file.
